


Take Out

by Star_shineK



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_shineK/pseuds/Star_shineK
Summary: Mingyu and Minghao’s 100th day was today and Mingyu plans on surprising Minghao by making a special dinner but things don’t go his way.





	Take Out

 

 

 

Mingyu and Minghao’s 100th day was today and Mingyu plans on surprising Minghao by making a special dinner but things don’t go his way.

 

 

 

 

 

Everything he prepared ends up getting ruined and he wasn’t able to save a single one. So he goes for **_Plan B_** instead.

 

 

 

 

 

He prepares a candle light dinner instead and orders for a spaghetti delivery. He was finally ready with everything when he gets called that he’s order got canceled and the restaurant will just make it up for a free dinner next time. Mingyu grabs his hair in frustration. Nothing was going his way and it was his first monthsary with Minghao.

 

He ends up sulking and watches some sad drama, making him feel even worse eventually he fell asleep from all the crying.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minghao came home a bit later and saw how messy the place has become. He knows Mingyu was such a clean person like himself and wonders what happened.

He goes to the living room to see Mingyu lying on the couch in a very strugglesome position. He approaches the older boy and noticed his tired eyes and the stains on his clothes. Minghao observes his surroundings one more time and realizes what Mingyu wanted to do. He shakes his head at the older boy. Minghao slowly wakes the tan boy up. Mingyu rubs the sleep off from his eyes and sees Minghao smiling at him.

 

 

 

_“Hao! You’re home.”_ Mingyu was caught off guard. Minghao smiles at him. _“Did you prepare all this?”_ Minghao asks referring to the candles and the dinner table. Mingyu was embarrassed to have Minghao see the place like this and lets out a muffled ‘yes.’

_“Were you trying to surprise me?”_ Minghao asks. Mingyu nods sadly. _“For our monthsary but it didn’t turn out so well. Nothing went right.”_ Mingyu mumbles but Minghao hears him.

 

 

 

Minghao hugs the older boy surprising the elder.

 

 

 

_“Thank you. Although it may not have turn out well. I’m thankful for the effort.”_ Minghao whispers not letting go of the hug. Mingyu hugs him. _“You’re not bothered by it?”_ Mingyu asks back.

_“No. I’ll never be bothered by you. I like you too much.”_ Minghao confesses. Mingyu smiles and breaks the hug to face the younger male. _“I like you too. So so much.”_ Mingyu confesses back.

 

 

 

The two lets go of each other and Minghao hold out the plastic he was holding. _“Did you eat already?”_ Mingyu shakes his head to say ‘no.’ _“Well that’s fine. I brought take out.”_ Minghao says as he waves the plastic in front of Mingyu.

 

The older boy smiles at him.

 

 

 

 

 

To say they spent their 100 days eating a Chinese takeout and watching some random romantic-comedy movie as they snuggle around each other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post my other GyuHao fic then I realize it wasn't finish, so I'll make do with this one. And besides who doesn't like fluffy boyfriends :3
> 
> -kaye
> 
> *cross posted in AFF


End file.
